cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Hoskins
Bob Hoskins (1942 - 2014) Film Deaths *''Zulu Dawn (1979)'' [C.S.M. Williams]: Stabbed in the back with an assegai by one of the Zulus as they massacre the British soldiers at the battle of Isandlwana. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Long Good Friday (1980)'' [Harold Shand]: Presumably shot to death after being tortured (off-screen) by Pierce Brosnan; the movie ends with Pierce holding the gun on Bob as they drive away. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *''Lassiter (1984)'' [Inspector John Becker]: Killed presumably by Nazi assassins. *''Brazil (1985)'' [Spoor]: Drowned in sewage, along with Derrick O'Connor, after Robert De Niro connects the air-intake tubes on their containment suits to a waste pipe. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Raggedy Rawney (1988)'' [Darky]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with soldiers. *''Blue Ice (1992)'' [Sam Garcia]: Killed by one of Ian Holm's cohorts *''Nixon (1995)'' [J. Edgar Hoover]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his death is mentioned in Anthony Hopkins' dialogue. (Thanks to Arben) *''The Secret Agent'' (1996) [Verloc]: Stabbed in the chest by Patricia Arquette after she learns he was responsible for her brother's (Christian Bale) death. (Thanks to Dani, Arben, and ND) *''Twenty Four Seven'' (1997) [Alan Darcy]: Dies of a heart attack in his sleep. (Thanks to Arben) *''Parting Shots'' (1999) [Gerd Layton]: Drowned in his swimming pool by Chris Rea. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Felicia's Journey'' (1999) [Joe Hilditch]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. (Thanks to ND) *''Den of Lions'' (2003) [Darius Paskevic]: Shot repeatedly by Russian police. (Thanks to Arben) *''Stay (2005)'' [Dr. Leon Patterson]: Killed in a car crash, along with his son (Ryan Gosling), wife (Kate Burton), and Elizabeth Reaser; it initially appears that Bob survived the crash, but it's later revealed that everything after the accident is only occurring in Ryan's mind in his dying moments (his body is later seen along with Kate and Elizabeth as Ewan McGregor and Naomi Watts are trying to save Ryan). (Thanks to ND) *''Outlaw (2007)'' [Walter Lewis]: Shot to death (through a pillow) by Dave Legeno in Bob's home. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *''A Christmas Carol (2009; animated)'' [Fezziwig/Old Joe]: Voicing a dual role, "Fezziwig" dies (off-screen) many years before the story begins; he only appears in a flashback when the Ghost of Christmas Past takes Scrooge (voiced by Jim Carrey) back to witness his past. ("Old Joe" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Pennies from Heaven (1978 mini-series)'' [Arthur Parker]: Executed by hanging. He appears at the end of the mini-series, explaining that he was released, but it's strongly implied that the "happy ending" is only a fantasy. (See also Steve Martin in the 1981 remake.) (Thanks to Constantine) *''Mussolini and I (1985 TV)'' [Benito Mussolini]: Executed (off-screen), along with Barbara De Rossi, by a firing squad of partisans. We only see a scene of Susan Sarandon hearing the news on a radio broadcast. *''Performance: The Changeling ''(1993)'' [''De Flores]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself, after he stabs Elizabeth McGovern. *The Lost World (2001 TV) Gallery Bobhoskins.jpg|Bob Hoskins in Outlaw Hoskins, Bob Category:Comedians Hoskins, Bob Category:Disney Stars Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Parkinson's disease victims Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Animated death scenes Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Peter Pan Cast Mambers Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Pinocchio cast members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:The Mask Cast Members Category:Garfield Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Flashback death scenes